Carta En Blanco
by Syry
Summary: [Yaoi][HanaRu]Rukawa's pov. Nunca podré escribir cuanto te amo... ni cuanto sufro al hacerlo... La bulimia no tiene porqué afectar solo a las chicas


_** Carta en Blanco **_

Por SYRY 

**_Summary:_** **Rukawa'S Pov.** No hay papel o tinta suficiente en el mundo para expresar cuanto te amo… y cuanto me daña el hacerlo _---- La bulimia no tiene porqué afectar sólo a las chicas - - -_

Capitulo único 

_Dedicado a Khira, por su Cumpleaños ¡¡Felicidades!!_

Levanto con dificultad mi cabeza del suelo del cuarto de baño, donde al parecer me he desmayado luego de haber devuelto hasta el último alimento consumido durante el día. Un dejo de culpabilidad me recorre, pero no le doy demasiada importancia, aun cuando al mirar mis nudillos raspados y amoratados, lo único que hago es abrir el grifo de agua caliente de la ducha y meterme debajo de él.

Cuando noto que el agua escalda y enrojece mi pálida piel, abro al máximo el chorro de agua fría, aliviando mi piel y aclarando mis ideas, pero el cansancio es demasiado, necesito dormir. Salgo mojando todo a mi paso, no me importa en lo más mínimo, y sin vestirme ni secarme, me dejo caer sobre la mullida y cálida cama, cayendo en un dulce sueño, donde el culpable de lo que siento aparece a mi lado, cuidándome, dándome la energía que me hace falta.

Susurra a mi oído que he de curarme, que he de dejar de castigarme a mí mismo de esta manera, y yo simplemente me oculto en su pecho, balbuciendo cosas sin sentido. Sólo soy una sombra del Kaede Rukawa que fui aquel primer año en Shohoku. Han pasado tres largos y fatales años, y cada día, poco a poco, me consumo más, a ojos vista de todos y sin que nadie haga nada, ni repare especialmente en mi.

Hace cuatro años, cuando murieron mis padres y mis tíos huyeron luego de coger todo lo que era su parte de la herencia, me quedé solo y me torné el 'rey del hielo' como todos me apodaban, mas sin embargo, la esperanza de cumplir el sueño de mi vida y la promesa a mi padre, me dieron fuerzas para seguir con mi vida, sin dañarme, sin culparme, sin matarme poco a poco.

Y te conocí al año de este suceso. No fue un comienzo agradable, ni mucho menos amistoso, pero fue un comienzo. Desde ese día, fuimos como perro y gato, discutiendo hasta por no compartir el mismo aire, mas la diferencia estaba que con eso, con esa atención que me prestabas, mayor que ninguna otra persona y más sincera y real que la de mis porristas, hiciste que poco a poco me enamorase de ti, y tu sin embargo cada día, me odias más, lo veo en tus ojos.

Y eso me está matando como no tienes idea.

¿Sabes por qué me duermo en cada rincón? Porque al llegar a casa, me harto de comer y llorar pensando en ti, pensando en como se sentirán tus labios en mi piel, en como se sentirán tus caricias, en como se sentirá que me poseas y me reclames, y luego la realidad me golpea, nunca te fijarás en mi. Y la comida se revuelve en mi estómago, y la devuelvo, rezando inútilmente para refinar mi cuerpo, para ser capaz de tener caderas como una mujer... a ver si así tengo alguna oportunidad. Y devuelvo hasta la última gota de bilis.

Me duermo porque no duermo por las noches, porque las energías se me van por la boca, y mi alma poco a poco se escapa por los ojos. Y no tú ni nadie os dais cuenta, aunque es lógico, pues yo no 'siento'. Y sé, que lo que es más ilógico, es este amor que me va consumiendo poco a poco, suspiro a suspiro...

En mi sueño estamos ambos tomados de la mano, susurrándonos palabras secretas, regalándonos caricias ambiguas, haciendo el amor con infinita ternura. En mi sueño estamos los dos, y el suspirar un 'te amo' no me hace peligrar. Amo mis sueños porque tú estas en ellos, en ese extraño lugar en el que en la realidad jamás podremos estar.

Y me despierto por culpa del despertador, empapado en lágrimas y un poco de sudor. Me levanto y ducho, todo de manera mecánica. Luego de vestirme, Cojo mis cosas y me voy hacia la preparatoria con la mochila al hombro, los cascos en las orejas, escuchando a Se7en. Montado en mi bicicleta y notando el suave viento golpeando mi cara, entro en un dulce sopor. Llego a la preparatoria sin darme cuenta y choco con alguien. Oh dios, de que me sorprendo. Eres tú por supuesto.

-Hey maldito Zorro, vigila por donde vas ¡casi me matas¡-me dices irritado, con el brillo del odio bailando en tus ojos. Bajo mi rostro para que no veas mi máscara rota, que muestra dolor...

-Do'aho... –suspiro, y me alejo

Paso las clases en el sueño de Morfeo, pasando de todo y todos, soñando contigo y siendo feliz dentro de mi mundo, en el que estamos juntos y enamorados. Y la hora que más amo y odio a la vez llega. Bajo las escaleras despacio, mirando al frente e ignorando los suspiros a mi paso, y entre tontas que me declaran un falso amor, llego al gimnasio, el primero como siempre.

Me adentro en los vestidores y me cambio, me pongo un pantalón corto de chándal, negros y una camiseta azul celeste de manga corta y algodón. Mientras salgo por la puerta, pongo mi soporte adecuadamente bajo el codo izquierdo y paso por el almacen para coger un balón. Para cuando empiezo a hacer tiros libres, comienzan a llegar los demás integrantes del equipo.

Haruko, como manager la primera, y detrás, los nuevos integrantes, los que fueron sustituyendo al antiguo y dorado Shohoku. Como base entra Miwa Kioshi, bastante bueno la verdad, de segundo curso; como Capitán Sakuragi. Suspiro. Nuestro nuevo lanzador de triples es un chico que adoraba a Mitsui: Shirakawa Makoto. Shawakita Toya, un chico bastante delicado en apariencia, pero un gran jugador, experto en mates casi imposibles. Por último de los cinco iniciales yo, como subcapitán. Detrás de ellos aparece el entrenador Anzai. Los otros chicos... no logro recordar como se llaman, sólo sé que son de primero.

Ignoro a Sakuragi que está impartiendo órdenes, yo sigo a lo mío, después de todo ni repara en que no estoy junto al grupo. O eso creo, porque en un dos por tres me veo agarrado por el codo y llevado al lado de Sakuragi, por este mismo. Todos nos miran con sonrisitas graciosas, cuando peleamos siempre ríen. Idiotas.

Ellos nunca han sentido lo que es amar a alguien que te odia y que de la única manera en la que te le puedes acercar, es discutiendo, o peleándoos con los puños en alto y las palabras más afiladas que cuchillos. Oh no, ellos no saben la dulce tortura que es escuchar mi apellido en tus labios. Ellos no saben nada de nada, son unos malditos ignorantes que no me conocen. Ni tampoco tú.

-Hoy jugaremos un partido amistoso contra el Ryonan, nuestros grandes rivales. Probaremos a los chicos nuevos que sin el antiguo equipo no son nadie y que nosotros aun sabemos brillar-dijo entusiasmado. Hago un gran esfuerzo por no sonreír. Está tan hermoso.-Coged los uniformes oficiales y ponéoslos rápido, ellos llegaran enseguida.

Me suelta por fin del codo y decido que es hora de irme, pero Hanamichi me para, para mi agradable sorpresa. Me mira como dudoso un rato, pero luego me mira fijamente, con determinación y algo de ¿preocupación? En sus ojos, y se me escapa un gesto de confusión.

-Esto... ¿estás bien?... hace días que estás demasiado ojeroso y pálido y aunque no has bajado en calidad de juego, si en tu resistencia, y bueno... –dime, no calles ahora –no es bueno para el equipo que estés así...

Un deje de furia me inunda. El equipo, claro, debí haberlo sospechado. Furioso me suelto de su nuevo agarre y con una mirada helada, me dirijo a los vestuarios, y en ese momento todos ya estaban saliendo. Golpeo con furia la pared, dañando un poco más mis nudillos pero no me importa. Ya nada me importa, esto ha sido lo máximo que puedo tolerar.

Guardo todo en mi mochila y me pongo mi sudadera favorita, luego salgo y decidido voy a salir por la puerta, pero antes de lograrlo veo al 'nuevo' Ryonan entrar y algo en mi se enturbia. No sé que hacer, estoy enfadado. Muy enfadado. Pero superar a todos, esa es mi meta. Mi sueño. La promesa echa a mi padre... que sería el mejor jugador de Básquet japonés de la historia. Todo se arremolinó en mi y, como siempre, el baloncesto se tornó mi prioridad. Me cambio rápido y en cuando me adentro en la duela, da comienzo el partido.

La verdad es que los nuevos chicos son buenos, pero nosotros mejores. Vamos solo por la primera parte y la Los ganamos con evidente diferencia, pues lo superamos por veinte puntos. Ellos demandan tiempo libre y yo, Me siento y bebo agua pues estoy agotado, espero poder aguantar. Ni bien termino de beber el agua cuando ya están todos en la pista. Lanzo un largo suspiro y me pongo en pie, llegando en unos segundos al lado de Hana.

Llevamos doce minutos de la segunda parte del partido y ya no doy a más. Mis jugadas son todas paradas por cualquier jugador y no he encestado una sola canasta. Respiro fuerte y jadeante, mis pulmones no tienen nada de aire y me duelen muchísimo las piernas. El sudor cae por mi frente impávido, y la vista se me nubla por segundos.

Ya no soporto más mi peso...

Y todo se vuelve oscuridad

Noto como alguien menea mi cuerpo con algo de violencia. Algo que desprende un fortísimo olor está bajo mi nariz, despertándome del todo. Parpadeo varias veces y veo a todos en corro alrededor mío, con caras de auténtica preocupación. Alguien me lleva contra su pecho y susurra una y otra vez un 'lo siento' en mi oído. Sin duda es Hanamichi, su voz es inconfundible para mi.

Levanto paulatinamente mis brazos, posándolos alrededor de los hombros de Hanamichi y le susurro que estoy bien, él me suelta y me deja recostado en una de las colchonetas. Los oídos me pitan con fuerza, me duelen muchísimo los muslos y siento adolorido todo mi cuerpo, pero eso no evita que mi pecho palpite más fuerte al observar como el Do'aho echa a todos, para que yo pueda respirar.

Se arrodilla a mi lado y agita bobamente su mano frente a mí, y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa cansada escape de mis labios logrando que él pare. Se sienta a mi lado, mirándome fijamente y me sonríe. Juro que si no he muerto y estoy en el cielo, es que estoy alucinando. Pero entonces su semblante se entristece. Pone su voz más seria y fría y me regaña

-Si no te sentías bien debiste decirme. Me preocupaste como no tienes idea. Ya te lo he preguntado, y lo repito... ¿Te sientes bien?

-... Sí... -respondo escuetamente

-Bueno... ya he dado por finalizado el entrenamiento. Te acompaño a casa ¿Ok?-me dice, sin dejar su aspecto serio, pero al menos no hay odio en su mirada.

Nos duchamos en silencio y salimos sin mirarnos, él coge mi bicicleta y caminamos uno al lado del otro, sin hablar, como si temiéramos romper la paz que se huele en el aire. No sé cuanto tiempo duramos así, pero antes de lo que desearía nos hallamos frente a mi portón. Abro la portezuela de hierro, que chirría en el proceso. Debo engrasarla. Hanamichi ata la bicicleta al pequeño árbol que hay junto a mi puerta, y luego se va, levantando la mano como despedida.

Entro a mi casa y por fin, libero la amplia sonrisa que guardo desde que desperté. Lo cierto es que me muero de hambre y mientras maquino como acercarme a ti, me hincho a chocolatinas energéticas, zumo de piña y sandwiches de mermelada. Después de mi comida he decidido escribirte una carta. Me pongo en pie y voy a mi cuarto, pero al pasar frente al espejo del pasillo, veo que el pantalón me queda un poco apretado. Mi cara se torna una mueca de asco hacia mí mismo y corro al baño.

Por suerte, vivo solo y no he de encender los grifos del agua para que no oigan lo que hago, pues la gente es estúpida y cree que esto está mal. Meto los dedos índice y corazón hasta la campanilla y estrujo mi estómago, y a los pocos segundos mi merienda cae de mi boca casi entera, sin digerir. Cuando ya solo cae bilis, me pongo en pie y enjuago mi boca, escupiendo insistentemente. Me lavo los dientes y enjuago la boca con líquido bucal sabor menta. No puedo evitar ver como mi reflejo en el espejo es el de un despojo humano, ojeroso y con los ojos rojizos, pero sé que eso enseguida pasará.

Me lavo la cara y me voy a mi cuarto; al llegar saco un sobre rectangular y blanco y un folio de debajo del escritorio. Empiezo a escribir, pero enseguida chasqueo los dientes y arrugo el folio. Empiezo de nuevo, con un clásico _querido Hana_ como encabezado, pero luego de haber llenado la página, al releerla me doy cuenta de que parezco una nena tonta, así que desecho también esa carta. Pierdo la cuenta de las cartas que he escrito, y una idea ilumina mi mente. Cojo un folio rojo y lo doblo, metiéndolo en el sobre y sellándolo. Pongo _'para Hanamichi Sakuragi, de tu admirador secreto_' en el frontal del sobre y lo guardo en mi bolsa de deporte. Se lo dejaré en su locker.

Una suave modorrilla me llena los sentidos y me tumbo en mi mullida cama, teniendo por m¡ primera vez en mucho tiempo, un sueño suave y relajado.

Despierto con los suaves rayos de sol colándose por la ventana, me desperezo aún tumbado y froto mis ojos. Poco a poco me quedo sentado y me pongo de pie al poco tiempo después. Como todas las mañanas, voy al baño, me ducho y me arreglo, cojo mis cosas y me voy al insti, pero por primera vez en cuatro años no me quedo dormido... al menos no hasta llegar a clase. Una vez alli me tumbo sobre mis brazos y me dejo llevar por el sueño. Pero el profesor no acepta mis ganas de dormir y me echa, y yo sólo me encojo de hombros mientras voy al gimnasio. La clase 1-D están haciendo Kendo así que me escurro con disimulo a los lockers, me pongo frente al de Hanamichi y meto la carta desde debajo de la puerta.

Sonrío y me voy al almacén. Me tumbo sobre las colchonetas dispuesto a dormir un ratillo más. No sé cuanto tiempo me he quedado dormido, pero cuando me doy cuenta ya ha sonado el timbre que marca, según mi reloj, el inicio del entrenamiento. Me cambio una vez que llego a los vestidores y salgo a practicar tiros libres justo en el momento en el que el Do'aho abre su locker.

Pasamos un entrenamiento duro, pero divertido, pues cada dos por tres Sakuragi anda en las nubes, creo que para averiguar que demonios significa la carta. Cuando terminamos me quedo a practicar tiros libres, pese a que estoy agotado, esperando que Hana se vaya, y evidentemente se va unos diez minutos después. Me dirijo a las duchas, me meto bajo el grifo y cuando me siento limpio y descansado salgo y me visto, para irme al poco a mi casa.

No paro hasta llegar a mi escritorio, dejo la mochila a un lado, me siento y cojo papel y boli. Esta vez no me importa si sale una cursilada. Y luego de unos quince minutos, sonrío ante el papel. No puedo evitar leer en voz alta la carta. Esta dice así.

Mi amado Hana 

_**No tienes ni la más remota idea de cuanto te amo. Desde que nuestras miradas se encontraron, haciendo saltar chispas, que mi corazón quedó encarcelado gracias a la miel de tus ojos.**_

_**Los susurros de tu boca me agradaría poder atesorar, tu aliento sobre mi piel sentir, tus labios en los mios, tu dentro de mi. Y este poema es especialmente para ti:**_

_**Anoche soñé contigo,**_

_**Y aun no lo puedo creer,**_

_**Después de tanto tiempo**_

_**Vuelvo a soñar que te puedo tener.**_

_**Mil besos nos dábamos,**_

_**El amor bailaba en el aire,**_

_**dulzura me transmitían tus labios,**_

_**y te quiero's sin desaire.**_

_**En mi sueño nos amábamos**_

_**De manera dulce y especial,**_

_**En mis sueños éramos dos locos enamorados**_

_**Que sin recato, se besaban sin parar.**_

_**Deseo que se haga realidad,**_

_**Porque una y otra y otra vez,**_

_**Yo te vuelvo a amar.**_

_**Mi anterior carta estaba en blanco. Debiste preguntarte para que demonios te envío una carta 'en blanco' si soy tu admirador secreto, porqué no te adulo. Pues bien, te lo explicaré:**_

_**No hay papel o tinta suficiente en el mundo para expresar cuanto te amo… y cuanto me daña el hacerlo**_

_**Un simple papel rojo en la superficie que representaba mi corazón, que late sólo por ti, y la sangre que derraman mis ojos, lágrimas de sangre al saber que jamás me corresponderás.**_

_**Eternamente tuyo, aun en contra de tus deseos**_

'_**Z' K**_

suspiró y metió la carta en un sobre, idéntico al primero. Al mirarse al espejo de su armario, sintió un fuerte golpe de arrepentimiento y remordimiento, pero no paró a pensar. Era inevitable, necesario, necesitaba, REALMENTE necesitaba vomitar para poder mirarse al espejo. Fue al aseo y siguió con la rutina de cada día. Vomitar. Lavar. Dormir. Despertar. Duchar. Ir a la preparatoria. Dormir. Entrenamiento. Y vuelta a empezar.

han pasado tres semanas desde la primera carta, y a esta le han seguido 21 cartas más. Algunas cartas han ido en blanco, y siempre eran folios rojos. Estas han sido las más, pues solo eso tenía para decirte. Y ahora estoy en medio de un entrenamiento, mientras tú sostienes la última de mis cartas entre tus manos. Bien, es hora de irme... pero antes de que yo me vaya tu ya estás saliendo por la puerta.

Me siento en un rincón del gimnasio y casi sin pensar, devoro varias chocolatinas y un par de sandwiches. Cuando reparo en lo que acabo de hacer, siento escalofríos, la culpa me carcome, como últimamente me pasa, y corro a los vestuarios. Pongo mi cabeza frente al váter y mis dedos en mi boca. Mis arcadas son cubiertas con el sonido de una voz. No puedo mirar porque mis ojos se cierran ante los ataques de vómitos, pero sé que eres tú.

Te arrodillas a mi lado y me sostienes el pelo de la frente. Me estremezco, me abrazas. Cuando termino sin embargo, me lanzas un puñetazo en la mandíbula y refugias mi cara en tu pecho. 'estúpido' gritas una y otra vez en mi pelo. Luego coges mi cara entre tus manos y me besas. ¿Cómo aguantas el agrio sabor?... no quiero saberlo, sólo rodeo tu cuello y me dejo llevar... entremezclo el sabor amargo de mi aliento con el tuyo, tan dulce, tan claro, y mi cuerpo se llena de hormigas.

Te separas de mí y me miras profundamente a los ojos. No sé porqué pero mis ojos no pueden liberar las lágrimas que me queman. Me vuelves a abrazar, y me susurras al oído algo que me congela en el sitio. Algo que hace que mi pecho se hinche y mis de mis ojos broten las lágrimas que nunca dejé correr.

-Te correspondo. Nunca te he odiado, sólo odiaba que me ignorases. Por favor, si me quieres, por favor, deja de dañarte de esta forma. Esta no es la solución. Todas las cartas, todas, son parte de ti, ahora te quiero entero, quiero tu alma al completo, tus lágrimas, tus miedos, todo lo que te pertenezca lo quiero... Te quiero.

Me Aferro con más fuerza a ti y hundo mi cara en el hueco de tu cuello... ¿De verdad puedo sentir amor por ti...? siento como una risa lastimera brota de entre mis labios. ¿Qué más pruebas quiero? Has besado mis labios aún después de 'eso', me has aferrado y secado las lágrimas con tus manos, me has abrazado y calmado mi alma con tus palabras suspiradas.

Estoy Feliz

Como hace tiempo que no estoy.

Me acerco a tu oreja y te susurro el tan esperado 'Te quiero' en persona, todo lo demás está dicho en cada una de mis cartas. Me sonríes, de esa manera tan especial, como sólo tu sabes hacer, te beso de nuevo, te abrazo, te grito que te quiero, y tu ríes feliz. Pero antes de que nuestra felicidad juntos empiece me haces prometer una última cosa:

Que me curaré

Y te digo que siempre a tu lado. Lo sabes. Lo sé. Poco a poco, paso a paso, juntos y siempre unidos, lograré superar lo que sea. Y no son sólo palabras...

_ Cinco Meses Después _

Me revuelvo entre las sábanas y escondo mi cara en tu pecho, como ya sabes, mi escondite favorito. Pasas tu brazo alrededor de mi cintura, aprentándome hacia ti y haciéndome notar tu excitación matutina. Sonrío con deleite, deslizando cuidadosamente mis dedos por tu piel, hasta que llego a tu verga, embravecida y dispuesta; la aprieto entre tus dedos y la masajeo de arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo... y así hasta que casi te vienes.

Sin preparación, pues a veces creo que no hacemos otra cosa, me empalo yo solo en tu erección, cuando estoy totalmente dentro, me tumbo sobre ti y te beso, sin moverme, solo disfrutando de esta unión, tan mágica, tan pura y real. Hasta hace cinco meses imposibles.

Luego de aquel día en el gimnasio, me acompañaste a casa, me duchaste (y yo me sonrojé muchísimo con ello, e incluso patalee) y luego me tumbaste en mi cama. Me pediste saber sobre mi y por primera vez, fui de lo más hablador, te conté que mis padres murieron en un accidente ferroviario, que no tenía parientes porque los que tenía me odiaban y me abandonaron. Te conté que mi pasión en el básquet es por una promesa echa a mi padre un día que mirábamos un partido de la NBA.

Te conté que te amo desde primero, todos mis sueños... e incluso, te conté entre balbuceos y monosílabos que lo que hacía, me hacía sentir bien... y ahí te enojaste y me dijiste que a veces era estúpido. Y yo asentí porque en verdad no era tan bueno... aunque me ha costado no creas.

Nunca me abandonaron las ganas de hartarme, comer sin descanso y luego devolver. Nunca dejé de pensar en eso y cuando mi rutina se rompió, sólo duré dos semanas antes de 'recaer' pero tu estuviste a mi lado, me apoyaste, y me dijiste que vendrías a vivir conmigo, para controlarme. Y, aunque pensé que antes era el clímax de mi felicidad, ahora lo es mucho más.

Comienzo a moverme, montándote, entregándome, y para este momento estas completamente despierto. Me coges de las nalgas y me giras, de la manera 'tradicional' embistiéndome fuerte, profundo, certero, dando una y otra vez a mi próstata y enloqueciéndome de placer. Masajeas mi miembro y al poco, ambos nos venimos a la vez. Te sonrío y me besas...

-Te amo... –me dices. Lo sé, el 'te quiero' ya no es suficiente

-Te amo...-te contesto. No me llevo bien con las palabras, pero te lo mereces.

Nada es Fácil, pero no todo es tan difícil. Si estoy contigo, aquí, es por alguna razón. Y voy a quedarme, hasta el final, para ser feliz junto a ti, como lo he sido durante los últimos cinco meses. Quizás en el futuro no sea así, pero de momento, es lo mejor, he de afrontar los problemas según vengan. Te miro, te sonrio y te beso, y luego te digo...

-Feliz cumpleaños...

'Fin' 

N. S: ¡¡¡felicidades Khira!!! "**Syry tira confeti y no para de hacer tronar el matasuegras. Está cubierta por un gran lazo rojo y los ojos le brillan"** siempre te dedico mis fics de Slam Dunk –o casi siempre xD—pero es que tu eres mi Sensei - por ti conocí el yaoi ((el primer fic yaoi que leí fue _vuelve conmigo_)) y bueno, cada día, viendo como mejoras, haces que yo también quiera mejorar, hasta me estoy moviendo por el mundillo del Angs xD espero que este año sea de lo mejor, que tus deseos se cumplan y que te lo pases fenomenal, y no dejes de escribir!!!

Y ahora, para tods xDDD espero que os haya gustado el fic y que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Muchos besos y cariños

Syry 


End file.
